Neo Terra
Once known as the planet of Agilee, located in the Terran System, Neo Terra, today, is a widely known and important capital planet in the Infinite Universe. Home to roughly 34 Billion sentient civilians, the new homeworld of the Humans has now transformed from a RT V Colony to a greatly urbanized super-metropolitan planet. History According to Terran scientists, the planet of Neo Terra is about 6.6 Billion years old. Traces of ancient rock in the ice caps have led scientists to believe the planet was a once a great snow planet. It is slightly farther away from the Terran sun, Solos, than the original planet of Terra, birthplace of the Human race. On the month of February, 41.20 CT, The Republic of Terra V's federal government took its last resort to destroy the victorious orbital fleet of the Rebelllion supporting the Final Reformation War againt the Republic. Escaping Terran space zone, the Republic resort fleet rested on the planet of Agilee, based in its capital, the great Terran space port city of Merchantine, today known as Union City. Rebels captured Terra, but spies were notified that the Republic had launched Protocol 57. Protocol 57 followed the only best way Humans knew how to destroy a planet at the time, the launching of radiation bombs, then blasting an ionic beam to destroy it with the additional radiation force from the bombs. In May that year, the rush to escape the planet of Terra became known as Panic of 41.20, where millions of people rushed supply themselves with materials, contact family, then rush to spaceports, all in illegal and paranoid actions. Business owners tried to sell of alll of their stores and stock too fast for people to buy them. It was the largest and worst Panic in Human history. Only about 5 Billion people on Terra were able to reach the N-Panel Herald's Starbase before the radiation bombs hit. Soon enough, the planet of Terra was destroyed, a great devastation both physically and mentally to the Human race. It was great enough for all to gather on the Rebellion's side. The Invasion of Agilee took place in the year 42.76 CT. Beforehand, the Rebels had finally established the nation under the flag of the New Republic of Terra. The Rebellion had started wiith only 21% of the world on its side in its first victory, and at the time of the Invasion of Agilee, 82% were on their side. Agilee was captured and the RT V government was demolished entirely. With the Merchantine Proposal of 42.88 CT after several skirmishes with the remainder of the RT V government, Merchantine became the new capital of Terra, its name changed to Union City in commemoration of the Union between rebel societies in the early days of the war. In commemoration of the planet of Terra, Agilee was re-named Neo Terra, meaning "New Terra". For 8 more centuries the NRT thrived, and it continues to thrive today. The NRT created the Open Door Act, later added to the NRT Constitution in 45.34 CT. The Act allowed alien species such as Cerulans and many more, to be able to become naturalized citizens of the NRT, and allow all systems surrounding the Terran System to trade on all NRT planets' federal ports. Category:Planets